My Love
by ShadowChild56
Summary: -COMPLETE-Ginny is taken away by Voldemort. She starts a life with him, but wonders if she will ever see her family again. Review,please.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

**A/N: I got this idea a couple days ago. I hope this goes well.**

* * *

It had been about four years since Ginny Weasley met Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. She was fifteen now. And today was supposed to be like any other day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was to go to class, and be bored to death by various teachers. And eat lunch around noon. But, around noon was when disaster struck.

Ginny and Luna Lovegood had been chatting about 'The Quibbler' outside after lunch. Well, Luna was chatting, and Ginny was vaguely listening.

"And there's an article on- hey, look!" Luna pointed up and the sky above the Dark Forest. Ginny saw what looked like a hundred-maybe more- people on broomsticks flying towards the school.

"Something's not right…" Ginny said nervously. It was as if those words triggered something. All of a sudden spells were cast from the intruders. Beams of light hit the school and teachers and students rushed out to see what was going on.

"Deatheaters!" Someone screamed. "You-know-who is coming for us!"

Ginny gasped. No…it couldn't be. Not here, not at Hogwarts!

"Luna, c'mon, let's get out of here!" Ginny said, pulling her friend inside the castle, "We have to hide, or get help, or do _something_!"

"Oh, god." Luna whispered. She sounded genuinely frightened, and she was hardly ever fazed by _anything_.

"Luna! Go hide! I have to find Harry!"

Luna nodded frantically and ran down the corridor as Ginny heard blasts outside. She grabbed her wand and tried to think of something to do. She could help, she knew it, she just needed a clear shot…

The roof!

She wondered if she would make it in time but it didn't matter. She ran through several corridors and more flights of stairs until she reached the doorway that led outside on the roof. _This is my chance,_ she thought.

She went to the edge of the roof and pointed the wand at various deatheaters and shouted different spells. Any spell that could be a slight advantage to her. But one of them saw her. In a flash he was up on top of the castle with her.

"Well…Miss Weasley, is it? It's been a long time." He said. He removed his mask, Ginny screamed. The face of Tom Riddle was staring back at her.

"But…how?" she managed to choke out.

"I used a de-aging potion. It makes me not only look younger, but I _am_ younger. Of course I still have my mind, all my memories."

"Stay away from me." Ginny warned. To her dismay, he just laughed.

"That's just like you, Ginevra. You act so bold now, but in the end, you'll give in to me."

Ginny scowled.

"I'll kill you." She said, trying to sound threatening.

"Oh, c'mon Ginevra. Let's stop this. Come with me. You'll be much better off." He urged. "If you stay here, you won't last long, I guarantee."

"I…can't."

Tom stepped over to her, and put his arms around her.

"Here, you're known as defenseless little Ginny. But if you come with me, you'll be a queen, and no one will look down on you."

Ginny was surprised to find that part of her was tempted to go with him.

"I…" she was going to say she wouldn't but he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to get his broom.

"You have no choice." He said, finishing her sentence.

"No!" she screamed, she fought to get away but his grip was too strong, she found herself about two-hundred feet in the air, and knew that fighting would not be a good idea at the moment. Tom flew them away from the school.

"They can finish the business here." He said. Ginny could only sit and watch painfully as they left Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review, I really want to know if people like this or not.**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: second chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

* * *

Much to Ginny's shock and surprise, she wasn't thrown into a dungeon or anything similar to a dungeon. It was a large, quite lovely, bedroom.

"Wow." Ginny whispered, gazing around at the beautiful décor of the room. Most of the furniture, except the oak wooden bed frame and the armoire, was dark red.

"You like it? I remember you said in the diary that you love red."

"I love it." Ginny said, before stopping herself and remembering that she was supposed to hate Tom. But she quickly recovered. "I…I mean it's okay…I'd really prefer that you aren't here."

Tom smirked.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. I think that the others will be back soon, I must see how it went. I will be seeing you at dinner, your dress is in the armoire over there." He left without another word. Ginny went over to the armoire to see her dress, she had to admit, she was _mildly_ interested.

The dress was simple-looking but very elegant at the same time. It was a black, strapless dress, made of silk. It was rather tight-fitting and was just above her knees when she tried it on.

"Hello miss." A voice said behind her. It was a house-elf. "My name is Leelee. Master Tom says that Leelee must tell Miss Ginevra that dinner will be served in the dining room promptly at five-thirty."

"Um…thank you."

"Master Tom also say he has news to tell Miss Ginevra."

"Oh. I wonder what it could be?"

"Leelee has no idea, Miss Ginevra."

"You can call me Ginny, I'd much prefer that."

"Of course, anything to make Miss Ginev- _Ginny _feel right at home." The house-elf squeaked and disappeared with a POP!

"_Right at home_." Ginny repeated to herself, "I wish."

At five-thirty, Leelee was back to escort Ginny to the dining room.

"Right through there Miss Ginny." Leelee said. Ginny opened the door to the dining room. The table was very long. Tom was sitting at the end. He gestured to a seat beside him. Ginny counted chairs as she walked over to him. Five on each side, one on each end. _Why would one person need twelve chairs?_ She thought bitterly.

"You look lovely." He commented as she sat down. "I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here."

"I'm _somewhat _curious." Ginny said sarcastically. She sipped her drink, which she thought must be wine.

"I want you to marry me."

Ginny nearly choke.

"Are you insane? You tried to kill me in my first year! Why would I want to marry you?"

"You love me." He said, sounding very sure of himself.

"I don't…and you don't love me."

"And why is that?"

"You just don't."

There was a brief silence, then Tom stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet. Then, without warning, he kissed her roughly on the lips.

To Ginny's own surprise, she didn't pull away…she kissed him back! When they stopped, Ginny felt a bit confused.

"Why-"

"Couldn't help myself. I noticed you enjoyed it too."

"Well…uh…I…"

"Stay here with me. You'll be happier."

"I'd like to…but my family-"

"You don't need them!" he said, cutting her off again.

"But what would Harry think?"

"Potter?" he spat. "He can't really think anything right now. He's dead."

"Dead! You killed him! Bastard! I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you." She yelled, tears began to form in her eyes. She spun around to run from the room but Tom wrapped his arms around her to keep her from doing so.

"It was one of the deatheaters! And we had to!"

"It was on your order though. How did they do it?"

"If it makes you feel any better, the bloody git didn't go down without a fight. He killed a few of my best followers in the process. And he nearly killed Pettigrew."

"That _doesn't_ make me feel any better."

"Well, that's all I have."

"Why didn't you kill him yourself?" she asked, "Was it too difficult?"

"No! I was too busy saving you from the chaos of the attack."

"He's not dead, he can't be killed that easily."

"I'm not saying I disagree. He could very well be alive. But until I see proof of that, he's dead."

"Harry's alive. I know he is."

"Can we please not mention _that_ name anymore?" Tom snapped.

"Fine. We won't. But he can't be dead. I know it."

"Whatever you want to believe." He said.

* * *

One month later…

When Ginny woke up one the morning, for some reason she thought she had been dreaming. But when she opened her eyes and saw Tom lying there asleep, she screamed and fell out of the bed. When she stood back up, cursing under her breath, she saw Tom looking at her, clearly amused.

"You OK?"

"Fine." She muttered, then she realized she wasn't wearing anything. She gasped and covered herself with a blanket.

"I…need to get dressed."

"Then get dressed. Trust me, luv, I saw plenty last night so there's no reason to be embarrassed." Tom said lazily. She knew there was no way to make him leave. Ginny sighed and kept the blanket wrapped around herself as she walked to the armoire and found that there was a complete outfit inside for her. Her clothing fit perfectly and looked great on her. The armoire was charmed to know the clothing sizes of it's owner and what they liked to wear. Today's outfit was nothing incredibly special, just some low-cut jeans and a lavender halter top.

"Narcissa requests that you meet her for lunch today."

"Must I? She loves to criticize me. I hate her."

"It's just lunch."

"When can I see my family?" Ginny asked suddenly. Tom was silent. "Well, when?"

"I…"

"Tom!"

"Well, why do you want to see them? Don't you like it here? I've given you everything you could ever want. And you love me, don't you?"

"I know. But I love my family as well. I miss them."

"I'll see what I can do. But I won't promise anything."

Ginny sighed. As long as he tried, that's all she wanted.

Later that day, she met Narcissa Malfoy for lunch.

"Ginevra, you really should do something about that hair of yours."

Ginny twirled a strand in her fingers. She saw nothing wrong with her hair.

"And, you should tan more too. You're so pale."

_Look who's talking_ Ginny thought. Narcissa was much more pale than Ginny.

"I'm fine with how I am thank you." Ginny replied, then added, "You know, you should really watch what you eat. No offense, but you've gained a bit of weight lately."

Narcissa gasped and looked down at herself. As she did, Ginny smirked slightly but it disappeared when Narcissa looked back up.

"I'd better go, Excuse me. Dreadfully sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Of course." Ginny said sweetly. When Narcissa was out of sight Ginny rolled her eyes, the woman would believe _anything_.

"How'd your lunch with Mrs. Malfoy go?" Tom asked afterward.

"Wonderfully." Ginny said, _well, wonderfully for me anyway._

"By the way, you'll be seeing your family in three days. You'll stay for the weekend. I've told Wormtail to escort you."

Ginny lit up. She ran and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, deciding not to complain about Pettigrew, just as long as she could see her family. She kissed Tom and ran upstairs to begin packing.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ending right here, but I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Third chapter! **

* * *

"Does _he _have to take me?" Ginny asked. Pettigrew sneered at her. She ignored him and looked pleadingly at Tom.

"I can't risk losing you."

"Well, it's not exactly a good idea to send _him_ with me anyway! My family hates him and they won't hesitate to kill him." Ginny argued.

"Who would you rather go with you then?"

"Blaise. I get along with him pretty well."

"Fine, whatever. Wormtail, send for Mr. Zabini. You're dismissed."

"Yes master." Pettigrew said obediently.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Very." Ginny said shortly. "What will I do when it's time to leave, though?"

"I've got it all worked out." He said.

Ginny looked uneasily at him. She wondered what he was planning.

Blaise showed up to apparate them to the Weasley house right on time.

"Ready?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Bye Tom!" Ginny called.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

She ran over and kissed Tom quickly on the lips and then went back to Blaise.

They arrived at the front door.

"What if they're not home? I mean, after the attack on the school, they might've gone into hiding." Ginny said.

"Where would they hide?" Blaise asked curiously. Ginny decided against answering the question. She was almost positive they were at Number twelve Grimmauld place but she couldn't be certain. She knocked on the door, but it didn't open.

"Not here." Ginny sighed. Why did everything have to go wrong for her?

"You wanna wait?"

"No…they won't be coming back."

"How do you know?"

"They don't want him after them." She said, referring to Tom, whom they thought of as only Voldemort. Over the past month she'd been contemplating on whether or not she was betraying her family by staying with Tom. She loved him, she knew that. But what would her family think? She remembered Tom's words, he'd told her she didn't need them. In a way, she agreed with him, but she didn't want her family to think she'd betrayed them.

"Just take me home." _Home_. She'd never thought of Tom's palace as _home_ until now. But it seemed right. She didn't want to leave Tom.

That night she didn't want to talk to anyone. Tom left her alone after everything was explained by Blaise. But he eventually came to try to talk to her.

"I'll look for them, if you want me to."

"No. If you'll recall, they're scared to death of you, they don't know that you haven't killed me."

"Why would they think I killed you?" he asked innocently.

"Gee, I wonder?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Of course, _I _know you won't hurt me."

A sly grin crept on to Tom's face. He threw Ginny to the bed and the laid on top of her, his face less than an inch from hers.

"What? You think I won't hurt you?" he whispered.

"I'm not afraid."

"But you should be." he said darkly. He kissed Ginny fiercely and quickly began removing clothing…

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm not going into any…uh…details, because I want to keep this at a PG-13 rating. Just thought I'd let people know.**

* * *

The next morning Ginny felt a bit better but still depressed about not seeing her family. Maybe she could floo to Number twelve, just to check. But Tom probably wouldn't let her go without an escort. And she knew the Order was using the house as their headquarters. She was still loyal to them…except being in love with their greatest enemy.

"Tom, could you…let me go now?" Ginny asked. They were still in bed and Tom had his arms wrapped around her.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd get up. And I don't want you to."

"I have to get up some time."

"No you don't. You can stay right here with me."

"Tom...please?" she pouted.

"Oh, alright." He muttered, finally letting her go.

"Thank you. Oh, did Blaise tell you he has a new girlfriend? Her name is Tia."

"And I care because?"

"Because he's happy. And you should be happy for him."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"What about breakfast?"

"It can wait."

"Tom, the house-elves don't cook _anything_ until you say so. And I'm starving."

"Well, tell them I said to cook breakfast. They'll listen to you."

Ginny didn't argue with him, she was too hungry to care about how annoying he was being at the moment.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Lately, Ginny was feeling extremely sick. She told Tom, of course. And he summoned a mediwitch, who happened to be a deatheater's wife, to see what was wrong.

"Well…according to your symptoms. You're experiencing morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? But I thought that only happens when someone's pr-…oh God." Ginny said, suddenly feeling faint. Tom looked just as surprised.

"She's pregnant? Are you sure?"

"One way to find out. A pregnancy test. Sir, would you mind stepping out. I need to go over some things with your fiancé and then conduct the pregnancy test."

Tom left reluctantly. When everything was over, the mediwitch said that Ginny was indeed pregnant.

"I…don't believe it." Ginny said. She leaned against Tom, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'd better dash." The mediwitch said. She apparated away and left Tom and Ginny standing there. About a million thoughts ran through Ginny's mind. Was Tom happy? What if her family found out somehow? Is it a boy or a girl? _Am I dreaming?_

"Tom?" she asked. "You're not mad right?"

"No. I'm actually glad about this. This is great!"

"It is?"

"Yes. And we need to start making plans for our wedding right away. Before the baby is born."

With those words, Ginny's life was changed even more. She had been kidnapped by an evil man, fallen in love with him, totally forgotten her family, friends, and even Harry Potter, gotten pregnant, and was now going to become Mrs. Riddle.

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

On the day of the wedding, five months later, Ginny found herself in a dressing room with Tia trying to get her dress absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Ginny! This is so wonderful! And the dress is gorgeous! Now, here, put this on. And…oh it's perfect. This dress must've cost a fortune."

"I don't know. I picked it out but Tom bought it. He wouldn't tell me the cost."

"I'm going to see what's going on outside. Just stay here. I'll be right back to get you." Tia said.

"Hurry, you're my maid of honor you know."

"Ok."

After walking down the aisle, Ginny stood nervously and fidgeted while the minister spoke.

"I do." She heard Tom say. Then the question was asked of her.

"I-I do." She whispered. She cast a look down at her stomach which had grown a bit and seemed a bit big for just a small baby. She felt a kick and smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Tom spun her around and kissed her deeply. Ginny felt absolutely perfect at that moment. All thoughts of what her family would think left her. Tom was slowly becoming the ruler of the wizarding world. She knew they'd find out about her soon. But why worry now?

* * *

In couple of weeks they went back to the mediwitch deciding they _had_ to know if the baby was boy or girl.

"We'll just do an ultrasound and know real fast." The mediwitch said.

After a few minutes, the mediwitch looked at the screen and gasped.

"Oh my."

"What? What does 'oh my' mean?" Tom asked frantically.

"Well…Mrs. Riddle, it's seems that…how can I put this…you're having triplets!"

"I'm having triplets…but that's three!" Ginny said, knowing she must sound very stupid.

"A girl…another girl…and…a boy! All of them appear to be quite healthy."

"I don't believe this. Are you sure?"

"Trust me ma'am, there is no way to mistake something like this." The mediwitch replied.

* * *

"We'll name the boy Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr. of course." Tom said. "What about the girls?"

"We're naming him after you?"

"You can pick the other two names."

"Okay, fine. I like the name Andria."

"Me too. That one we'll keep. And the last one?"

"Karlie?"

"No."

"Maria?"

"No."

"I thought I was naming her?"

"I'm helping."

"Harriette?"

"Never in a million years." Tom said in disgust, "You know whose name that sounds like!"

"Anna?"

"No."

"Isabelle, Brittany, Melissa, Amanda…"

"No, no, no, and no. How about Kristen?"

"That's not bad actually. But I was supposed to name her!"

"Please?"

"Ok, Kristen then. But only because I like that name."

"I like those. Tommy, Andy, and Krissie."

"Now what?"

"Now we get rooms ready. They'll have their own rooms. You must agree with me there."

"Yes. I had my own room when I was younger mostly because I was the only girl. Lucky me."

Ginny suddenly hoped that her new son would not feel bad about being the only boy. She tried to imagine what the triplets would be like over the past few days. She was surprised to find out how happy she was. A few months ago she had been scared to death of the idea.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I can't believe I'm ending here after going through so much, but I am. Please review, so I know if you like it. Constructive criticism (not flames, people) is welcome. **


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot in this fanfiction, the characters I made up, and this computer I'm typing this on…actually, this is my mom's computer.**

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Is anyone else but me confused by the new rating system?**

* * *

"She having trouble breathing!" a healer yelled. He was holding a small newborn baby in his arms. The child was taking short strained breaths and crying weakly. "Put the other two in a couple of cribs and get them in the other room. Someone get me some help over here!"

Flashes of light came from the room as many spells were performed to try to help the baby. But nothing worked.

"Give her to me!" a raven-haired man ordered. He seemed to have just appeared.

"You're not supposed to be in here-wait…you're...I'm so sorry y-you're gr-greatness, please forgive me."

"Give me my daughter! I can help!" Tom demanded impatiently. The healer handed the baby to him. Tom felt eyes on him as he drew his wand. He looked at them threateningly, "Out."

They wasted no time evacuating the room. Tom looked down at the baby and took a deep breath.

"Stop." He whispered softly. The baby stopped crying and looked up at him, still struggling to breathe. He could tell she was starting to lose consciousness. Tom pointed his wand at the baby's throat and whispered something. It was an ancient spell he had learnedsome time ago. It was said to cure everything. Very few people knew it, not even the best healers.

The baby paused, Tom waited silently. Then it breathed normally again.

"Well, Kristen. We'd better see your mum." He said with a sigh. The new, un-official, ruler of the wizarding world had to push through several people with cameras, eager to see the baby. He vaguely remembered hiring people who were supposed to do this for him.

In one of the rooms, Ginny was lying on a bed holding a baby. By her side was a crib with another small baby in it.

"Andria's sleeping." Ginny said, looking at the baby in the crib. Tom knew she was holding their son now. "Is…is Kristen okay?"

"Yeah. Stupid healers. They wouldn't know a healing spell if it bit them on the-"

"Tom, don't blame them, they're not like you, nor nearly as powerful. You can't expect them to know some things."

"I still think they should be hiring better people here. St. Mungos is supposed to be a good hospital."

"Don't let it get to you." Ginny said. After a few moments of silence, Tom looked at her closely and realized something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down near her on the bed.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Thanks to his skills in Legilimency, he knew right off that she was lying.

"C'mon now Ginny, love. Tell me the truth." Tom said calmly. He hated to be lied to, he absolutely hated it. But he had to stay calm for Ginny.

"I just wish my parents could be here. My mum would love to see her grandchildren."

"Oh, and I'm _sure_ she wouldn't care that I'm the father." Tom said sarcastically. Ginny dropped her eyes.

"I just thought-"

"She won't want to see them Ginny. She'll want nothing to do with you when she reads the daily Prophet tomorrow and discovers you decided to have my children." Tom said harshly. He knew that if she saw her family or any of her friends there was a good possibility that they would try to convince her to leave. Tom wanted to keep her with him forever. He didn't want her to go beyond the stone walls just outside of the castle ever again. And she wouldn't once they returned. He'd make sure of it.

He watched Ginny as she tried not to cry. She looked down and Andria for a few minutes.

"You're right." Ginny whispered. "When are we going home?"

"Tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'll update again. Click the little button and review please. **


	5. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site now would I?**

**A/N: Here's my next chapter.**

* * *

Tom glared at Lucius Malfoy angrily.

"I didn't get you out of Azkaban for you to just sit there! You're supposed to be in search of Dumbledore!" he shouted.

"Well…sir, we have searched everywhere. We can't find him."

Tom began to pace back and for. Five years…FIVE YEARS! And still no trace of Albus Dumbledore!

"Well…search harder! That stupid, bloody git could be anywhere!"

"But…why must we find him? If he was going to try to overthrow you, he would've done it?"

"He's waiting…getting stronger." Tom whispered. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't give up so easily, "I want him dead."

"But-"

"CRUCIO!"

Tom watched silently as Lucius twitched in pain on the ground, his screams filled the room, Tom was glad he put a silencing charm on the room. When Lucius recovered, Tom heard a light knock on the door, and then, "Daddy! Daddy! I can't sleep!"

"Get out!" Tom ordered Lucius. Lucius Malfoy quickly disapparated from the room. Tom took away the silencing charm and opened the door, to see five-year-old Krissie staring up at him. She put her hand on her hips.

"Took ya long enough!" she said.

"What do you want?"

"I can't sleep." The small girl said. She brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes and waited for him to say something.

"Go find your mum."

"She's asleep."

"Well, wake her up."

"Mummy doesn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night."

Tom sighed. He picked Krissie up and flipped her upside down. Krissie giggled.

"Dad-_dy_!" she laughed.

He walked back to Krissie's room and put her in her bed.

"Now, sleep." He said. Krissie pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. Tom left the room and shut the door.

"…3…2…1…"

He heard two feet hit the floor as she was getting out of bed, and then he heard fast footsteps coming towards the door. Krissie opened the door, not at all surprised to see Tom still standing there. They went through this routine every night.

"Hi daddy."

"Back to bed. Now." He said sternly. Krissie nodded reluctantly went back to her bed. Once she was under the covers he shut the door again and went to his room.

Ginny was sound asleep in bed as Tom walked over and crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tom couldn't find _anyone_ to take the triplets to school. They went to The Pre-Academy for Young Witches and Wizards, ages four to ten.

He, of course, couldn't. All the usual people were busy. He trusted Tia Zabini with his children about as much as he trusted Kristen to go to sleep without a fuss every night. That left Ginny. He mentally swore. The only time he let Ginny leave the house was when he was with her, or someone he trusted was with her.

He decided the only option was to send Ginny, but have Tia go with her.

"Ginny, luv." He called. He heard footsteps, a pause in the footsteps, then, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr., stop pinching your sister" then, "Yes, mum…but she started it! She looked at me.", and then Ginny appeared finally.

"What?" she said, sounding annoyed.

"I need you to take the kids to school today. Tia will accompany you."

"And why does she have to accompany me?"

"Because."

"Tom," Ginny sighed, "I've lived here for five years. Surely you don't think I'll run off, do you?"

"Of course not! I would find you easily anyway. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Ginny started to say something but then seemed to have changed her mind. "Forget it. Kids! C'mon!"

The three children raced into the room. Then Tom went to the fireplace and contacted Tia. Within seconds she apparated into the room.

Most people would think that they would never ride in a car. But cars were one of the few thinks that muggles and wizards both used frequently and banning the use of them in the wizard world would be very hard on people.

Ginny drove, simply because she liked to drive. She felt she had more freedom that way.

"Mummy!" Andria shouted, "He's hitting me!"

"Tommy, stop hitting Andy."

"She LOOKED at me again!"

"Andy, stop looking at Tommy."

"With pleasure." Andria muttered, turning to face the window.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Ginny said. Tia laughed.

"It's just sibling rivalry."

"Remind me of myself and my brothers."

"I remember your brothers Fred George." Tia said. She was one of the few people that Ginny could talk to about her brothers, "They were hilarious. Remember the day the quit school? I'll never forget the look on Umbridge's face."

"Yeah."

"Ginny, I don't blame you for missing them. I couldn't take it if I were away from my family for so long."

"Who're Fred and George?" Krissie asked.

"Two of my brothers. I had six brothers."

"And I thought one was torture." Andy said.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, Tommy."

"Will we get to meet them someday?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe someday though." Then she had an idea and turned to Tia, "Ya know, I'll bet Tom would let me take the kids to Diagon Alley if you were there."

"Why do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"There's a certain shop I would to visit." Ginny said, wondering why she hadn't thought of this before. Tia realized what shop she meant.

"Do you think it's still open?"

"Of course. My brothers would never close down Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"A shop that we might visit today if you three stay out of trouble at school today. It's got lots of neat stuff. And then we may go for ice cream."

"We'll be perfect angels." Andy said.

"uh-huh." Tommy and Krissie agreed in unison.

Ginny walked them into the school through the back, as everyone did when dropping off the Riddle children so not to draw attention to them.

"Mummy, I want you to meet Cody! He's adopted. He said that adopted means that his mummy and daddy came to get him at an orphanage. He said he had to wait until the perfect people came and saw him." Krissie said eagerly.

"Well, I really don't have time."

"Please, mummy? He's cool. There he is now, with his daddy! Cody!"

Ginny was dragged over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Krissie. This is my dad."

"Hi, Cody, this is my mummy."

Ginny smiled at Cody. Then when she saw his father, she stepped back. When his father saw _her_, he gasped.

"Harry…"

"Ginny!" he said in shock.

"Krissie, go on and go play." Ginny said quickly.

"You too, Cody."

The two children left Ginny and Harry staring at each other.

"I thought you were dead." Ginny said. "Where have you been?"

"They can't kill me that easily, I got away. They thought they killed me, but I dodged the curse and got knocked out by a piece of falling stone. When I woke up, I was at the Grimmauld Place with Remus, Ron, Fred, George, and a few others. I've lived there ever since, with my wife. You remember Melanie Wood?"

"Yeah, Oliver's sister."

"We got married about a year ago, and then we adopted Cody. Of course, I know all about you from reading the newspaper."

Ginny blushed.

"You're not…_really _in love with him? Are you?" he asked. "I mean, you're faking it, right?"

Ginny's silence was the only answer he needed.

"I don't believe this." He muttered.

"Can we talk about this outside?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. They walked outside. Ginny hoped that Tia would remain in the car just around the corner.

"What do see in him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…I just…I love him, Harry. There's no other way to put it."

"I can't believe all these years we've been planning to rescue you, and come to find out, you don't want to be rescued!"

"I can't help that!"

"If you don't recall, Ginny, he murdered my parents. And you thought he killed me! Plus, think of all the muggles his army has basically slaughtered."

"He's not as bad as you think. The wizarding world has been good shape since he took over."

"He's murderer and will always be one. And you're a traitor."

"Harry, please-"

"Come with me." Harry said, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her inside and through the building to the front door.

"Where're we going?"

"To my car."

Ginny jerked away.

"No!"

"you're obviously out of your mind."

He dragged her outside and to his car. Throwing her into the passenger seat, he used a locking charm to keep her in. Then he got in the drivers seat and began driving away from the school. Ginny found herself beginning to cry. She was so mad at Harry, and so worried about what Tom would think when she didn't come back. Would he think she'd run away from him?

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his tone softer now.

"Leave me alone." She said venomously. "I hate you."

She didn't regret the words. She didn't know why, but she didn't. Maybe she was more like Tom than she thought. She hated Harry now. He was taking her away from her home, the people she loved…

Hadn't Tom done the same thing, a few years ago? Hadn't he kidnapped her and told her to stay with him forever? But she agreed.

How should she know right from wrong now?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, you either like this chapter…or you hate me for making Ginny get kidnapped. Either way, please review.**


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site now would I?**

**A/N: Here's my next chapter. **

* * *

Ginny followed Harry up to the gap between eleven and thirteen.

Within seconds, Number twelve was in front of them. Ginny gazed at it in amazement. She'd forgotten how big it was.

"I can't do this. I can't just walk in there after being gone for five years!"

"C'mon Ginny, they'll be glad to see you."

"I don't want to go in there. Take me back to the school so I can floo to the Riddle Mansion."

"No way. You're not going back to _him_."

"You know, _he_ never acted like you're acting now. He didn't force me to stay." Ginny said. Of course, she didn't know if he would've or not, since she chose to stay with him. But she didn't mention that.

Harry ignored her and rang the doorbell. When the large door opened, Ginny saw the face of Remus Lupin.

"Harry…is that…?"

"It's me." Ginny whispered. Remus hugged her, Ginny was stunned that he was so glad to see her.

"Come in, your parents aren't here right now. But Ron is. Fred and George are at their shop, Bill and Charlie might drop by soon to say hello. Percy's here, but has decided to lock himself in his room. _Maybe_ he'll come out since you're here. He's not happy. He's got no one to report to anymore, no one to order him around. He's a mess, to say the least."

"Poor Percy." Ginny said, feeling a pang of guilt. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she was married to the man who'd overthrown Cornelius Fudge.

"Well, come in. I'll go find Ron, and Sirius. Maybe Percy will come, but let's wait a few minutes."

"Sirius! But…he's…"

"Not dead." Remus said with a smile, "I'd better let him explain it to you."

When Ron saw her, he nearly knocked down Remus while running to hug her.

"Ginny! You're back! You're back!" he said. Ginny nodded, forcing a smile. She was happy to see him…but she didn't want to stay. She really hoped they would understand and let her go back to her other home.

"Hi Ginny." She heard Sirius's voice say. She looked up at him standing in the doorway. He had changed a bit…his hair had a few gray strands. But she could recognize him anywhere.

"Sirius! How?"

"Well, apparently, I wasn't wanted behind the veil." He said with a smirk. "I was thrown back out after what seemed like forever, in pitch blackness. I was knocked out for a while I guess. When I woke up on the floor…I couldn't believe it. I was alive! Then I thought I was dreaming. I mean, I was hit with the killing curse too. So I decided to use the way muggles used to find out if they were dreaming. I pinched my arm."

"That was brilliant." Ginny said sarcastically. Sirius grinned.

"Hey, I was in a state of shock. But it worked anyway. My arm now hurt, which meant I was alive. So then there was the problem of getting out of the Department of Mysteries without being seen….I was lucky to be thrown back out _after_ they cleaned the place up. It would've been bad if I was tossed out in the room while they where in there. Being a convicted murderer and all, I don't think I'd have been politely escorted out. So I left and went into a hallway. Then finally up about a hundred flights of stairs. I had draped a cloth over my head and brought the end across my face, just below my eyes. I got a few odd looks, but hey, at least there were no dementors.

"Then I went to find Kingsley. I figured that the guy in charge of the hunt for a murderous villain could easily help him out of the stupid building. I found him, he seemed kinda shocked to see me, I guess it's because I'm dead and all... He said it had been a week. Seemed like a year to me. He also said that everyone believed I was dead, which was an extremely good thing because I was no longer in danger of being caught. And by the end of it I ended up here, and the reason we didn't tell anybody was we didn't want to take a chance on the ministry finding out I'm alive. But now I guess it doesn't matter, except maybe Voldemort may want to kill me, just for fun."

Ginny decided not to comment on that last bit. It actually took her a few seconds to process the word Voldemort, as she had always just called him Tom since he sorta kidnapped her.

"That's just amazing." Ginny said, shaking her head, "Why were you thrown out?"

"Maybe it just didn't like me very much," was his intelligent answer.

Percy came in next. He was more than delighted to see Ginny.

"How did you get away?" he asked in astonishment. Ginny shrugged nervously. _Yeah, it was real hard, _she thought sarcastically. "Uh…Harry helped."

"Good job, Harry."

"Wait till Hermione comes home!" Ron said. "She'll faint. Mum will have a heart attack. We've all missed you Ginny."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Tom stared straight ahead, wondering if he should kill Tia for losing Ginny.

"You got what you wanted from her? What's the big deal?" Wormtail said.

"Get out of my sight, rodent." Tom ordered. Wormtail disapparated without further comment.

"I'll get her back. When I do, I'll personally make sure that she won't have anyone left to run to." He said to himself. "I can't believe she did this, I gave her everything."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Daddy?" came a small female voice. Tom turned to see which of his daughters it came from. Andy.

"What is it princess?"

"Where's mummy? Why isn't she here?"

"She…went away on a trip. She'll be back soon."

"Okay. It's just…Krissie thinks it's Cody's daddy's fault. She saw him pull her to his car from the window."

Tom let this information process. Then he stood up.

"Go get your sister, tell her to come here now."

"Okay." Andy said. In a few minutes, Krissie came into the room.

"Hi daddy!"

Tom sat down on the couch and Krissie climbed onto his lap.

"Kris, can you describe Cody's father to me?"

"Yeah. He's tall, and he has black hair, but it's messy, not neat like yours. And he wears glasses. Mummy called him 'Harry'. I guess she knows him from somewhere."

"Yeah, I bet she does. Did he happened to mention where he lived?"

"Cody told me where they lived. It's called…uh…it starts with a 'G' and it's number twelve. Number twelve…G something place."

Tom slowly began to piece it together. Someone mentioned Number twelve to him before. A death eater…Regulus Black …Number twelve…G…Grim…Grim…

"Grimmauld!" Krissie shouted. "That's it! Grimmauld!"

Tom placed Krissie on the floor and stood. He'd never thought of it before. Ginny was at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place! And so was Potter…they were all hiding there.

* * *

Ginny spent the rest of the day being hugged by various people. Surprisingly, she wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be. Sure it was great to see her family again, but she missed Tom. Later, she talked to Hermione, hoping to make her understand.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny…why do you want to be with him?"

"He loves me, I love him. I have kids."

"I know, Ginny. I saw the papers. You're even married to him. I guess we never considered that maybe you _wanted_ to stay. We always assumed that you hated him and that he was keeping you prisoner."

"Let me go back."

Hermione sighed.

"Don't you care that he's our enemy." She said, and then whispered, "He killed my parents. Just because they're muggles."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. You have no idea how worried I was about you and your parents when he killed all those muggles."

"And to think, we all thought you were suffering." Hermione snapped, "You didn't even bother to let us know you're okay."

"I tried. But I went to the burrow and my family wasn't there. I thought they'd come here. And I didn't want Tom…I mean Voldemort, to find out about this place."

"Tom? You actually call him that?"

"He _is_ my husband! Why shouldn't I call him by his first name? I even named my son after him!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're children are going to be just like him too."

Ginny stormed out of the room. She hated how everyone was acting like she'd done something terrible. _Tom was right, I don't need them, _she thought angrily.

* * *

"Do you think there's a shield around the place?" Lucius asked.

"If there is, it shouldn't be too hard to penetrate."

"I'm not so sure this is the best idea." Lucius said.

"Potter is going to pay for taking Ginny away from me."

"Well, Ginny went with him, and obviously didn't put up much of a fight."

"Do you want to relive last night, Malfoy?" Tom said threateningly. Lucius shook his head.

"Good. Assemble an army, We'll attack after midnight. One o'clock. Got it?"

"Yes, master."

"Go!"

Lucius left to get an army ready. Tom went up to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"She'll be back soon." He told himself, "I'm never letting her out of my sight again."

"Dad!" he heard Tommy say outside the door, "Dad!"

"What?"

"Are you going to get mummy?"

"Yes."

"Can we come?"

"N-" Tom paused…maybe bringing the triplets would come in handy… "Yeah, you can come. Tell the girls to get ready."

"Okay."

He heard footsteps running down the hallway away from his bedroom.

* * *

When an army was set up, Lucius asked how they would be getting there.

"By air." Tom said.

"What about you children?" Lucius asked, looking at the three five year olds.

"Kristen will be with me at all times, of course. And I've got a broomstick that Tommy and Andria can use. I'll tie it to mine so they won't get lost."

Tom was very protective of Kristen. He'd saved her life when she was born and she was the smallest out of the three children. Night came and the time of the attack drew closer,

"How will we enter?" Lucius asked. _Why can't he just shut up and follow orders? _Tom thought angrily.

"Find Bellatrix. Bring her to me, she may know about this place."

Lucius came back a few minutes later with Bellatrix.

"It's charmed to disappear from sight." She said, "We had a password to make it reappear but I'm sure they changed it. There may be a spell you can use."

"I know quite a few. But how big is the mansion?"

"Three stories, and an attic."

"How many rooms?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted nervously.

"Very well. You're dismissed. Lucius, Get everyone in the air. I'll be joining you soon."

"Yes, my lord."

Tom turned to the children.

"Whatever you do, keep quite when we get there, okay?"

"Okay." They said in unison. Tom picked up Kristen and motion for the other two to follow.

* * *

About thirty people floated silently above Grimmauld Place on broomsticks. Tom stared down into the empty alley between eleven and thirteen.

"Daddy?" Krissie whispered, "What are you looking at? What do you see?"

She peered down at the alley too, trying to see what was so interesting. Tom drew out his wand and pointed it at the alley. He muttered a very powerful spell that would hopefully reveal the house.

Success.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place appeared where the alley had once been. An evil grin spread across Tom's face. It was time to rid the world of Potter and his bloody friends once and for all.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that's the sixth chapter. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanx to the following reviewers: Lady Ashley, storygirl2009, AnimeHanyou39, SanityEscapesMe, Pookster1234 **


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site now would I?**

**A/N: Here's my next chapter. **

* * *

Tom knew there must be a lot of protecting spells over the house. But after about eight of the most powerful spells he could think of to break them, the house was left unprotected.

"What if they've got the Fidelus charm?" someone said. Tom was growing tired of the questions.

"Even if they do have it, I'll find a way to get around it. I got us here didn't I?"

"But-"

"It would be really _terrible_ if you _accidentally_ fell off your broomstick!" Tom hissed. That was enough to make everyone keep quiet.

Meanwhile, inside the house, everyone was sleeping soundly. Everyone, that is, except Ginny. She tiptoed down the staircase and down the hallway to the front door. She took a breath and reached for the doorknob, but a hand caught her wrist. She jumped and turned to face whoever it was.

Remus Lupin.

"Little late to be going for a walk, isn't it?" he asked curiously.

"Remus, I'm leaving."

"What about your mum and dad?"

"I left a note on my bed."

"Oh, yes, that'll make them feel better." Remus said sarcastically, "Their daughter has vanished but at least there's a _note_."

Ginny scowled and tried to wrench away from his grip, but unfortunately being a werewolf made Remus quite strong.

"Why does everyone keep doing this?" she sighed.

Remus took out his wand and said "Colloportus," which instantly sealed the door.

"Not fair." Ginny muttered, her wand was at back at home in her bedroom. She never expected she'd need it when taking the children to school.

"I don't see why you're so set on going back to Voldemort."

"I thought I already made this clear."

"Harry says you're out of your mind."

Ginny ignored him and attempted to open the door, with little success.

"You do know that that charm is impossible to break without magic, right?"

"Oh, shut up." Ginny said, storming into the living room to sit down.

* * *

"Daddy? Is mummy in the house?" Kristen asked.

"Yes. And I'm going to let her and her _friends_ know we're here."

He muttered a spell and a loud bang erupted on the street. Lights came on in the house, as well as other houses. A few people ventured outside. All of them were wizards or witches of course, muggles no longer existed in the area.

Someone opened the door to number twelve and looked out.

"Attack." Tom commanded.

Lights, like fireworks, sprung in every direction as the house was bombarded. Whoever had opened the door immediately shut it. People ran back inside their houses for shelter, they knew which house was the target and did _not_ want their homes to be the next.

"Daddy…" he heard Kristen whisper, "What's going on? They won't hurt mummy will they?"

"No." _They'll regret it if they do,_ he thought.

"When will mum come out?" he heard his son ask.

"In a minute…"

Tom flew down to where the front door was. Lights were going on in all the windows. Tom flew to one of these windows and saw a woman taking a small boy out of his bed and running from the room.

"That's Cody." Kristen said, obviously seeing the boy.

Tom flew back to the front door. He tried a few simple spells at first, but there was no luck. Tom decided they must have used Colloportus.

"Evenesco!" he said. The door vanished completely. He was slightly surprised they hadn't charmed it to resist such a simple spell.

No one was in the room inside. Could they be hiding? _All those years they tried to stop me and now I've put myself right in their sitting room and they hide, _Tom thought, amused.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Someone he hadn't seen for years, someone who was supposed to be _dead_ came into the room, with his wand raised and ready.

"Potter." Tom said, he stepped in front of his three children, who had followed him inside.

"Voldemort. If I were you, I'd leave." Harry Potter said threateningly.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. After I finish some business."

Tom raised his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

But Harry dodged the jet of light. Tom swore.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Harry said, standing up.

"First, before I kill you, where is dear Ginevra?" Tom asked.

"You're not taking her away again."

"That's really for me to decide, is it not?" A voice said. They both looked at the stairs and saw Ginny standing there. "Now I know why Remus made me go to my room so quick."

"Ginny, get out. Now."

"No. Harry, this is my decision. Not yours."

Ginny walked over and stood beside Tom, facing Harry.

"He's a monster, Ginny. And I can't believe you're betraying your friends and your whole family for him." Harry said in disgust.

"I'm not choosing sides, Harry." Ginny said.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." He snapped. Tom glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her that way!" he pointed his wand at Harry, who froze. "It's really time that I finish this, so we can leave."

The look on Ginny's face softened a bit, she couldn't help but be afraid. She didn't want Harry to die, she really wished this had never happened…maybe it wouldn't…in their minds anyway…

She snatched Tom's wand before he could say a word. _This never happened_ She thought calmly. They wouldn't remember a thing.

"Obliviate!" she shouted, closing her eyes. The spell hit everyone, including the triplets. This was fine for Ginny because she knew it would be hard get them to keep a secret.

"Stupefy." She whispered. They all fell unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It has been forever since I updated, I know. I had such a hard time trying to end this chapter. I'm definitely gonna make a sequel to this fic when I'm done. What's it about? You'll have to wait…**


	8. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site now would I?**

**A/N: Last chapter. **

* * *

Ginny was amazed at how well that had worked out. It was perfection to say the least.

Tom never remembered it, nor did the kids.

The death eaters swore not to tell a word. She'd told them that Potter was dead but Tom didn't remember and he thought that Potter had _already_ been dead.

Of course, Ginny felt that it had all been way too easy, and she knew that at some point Tom would discover what had happened. But she wasn't about to tell him.

In fact, Ginny was sure that it would be years before he found out.

"Mummy? What did we do last night? It's all a bit foggy." Tommy had asked. Ginny wanted to tell the truth. She hated to lie to a five-year-old. But she couldn't ever tell him.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Trust me, it was quite boring. You probably don't remember because you fell asleep pretty early."

"Oh. Okay."

Yes, she still felt horrible. But no one would know the truth for a long time, she knew it.

After all, if Harry kept quiet and the Order took this as a sign that they should wait until they were better prepared, nothing would happen, right?

But Ginny should've known that nothing stays perfect for long. Of course…she had to be wrong _again_.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued in the sequel.**

**A/N: I know, I know. This was roughly a page on word and it didn't explain much. But I swear I'll have the first chapter of the sequel up in a couple of days. I don't know a good name for it yet, but I'll be sure to tell what it is in the summary. I can't give you any info on what it's about but I think you'll like it. So please read it when I get it up! Please!**


End file.
